A million dreams
by SiobhanMannion
Summary: Together they created a life that none of them dared to dream of. After five years of mariage almost all their dreams had come true. Time for a little celebration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

In the next season there'll be the 5th wedding anniversary of the Turners. As a huge Turnadette Shipper I'd love to see it to be mentioned. But I'm somehow afraid that it won't. So after years of only reading fanfiction and haven't written a single one in almost a decade I decided it's time to get back in the saddle again.

So here it comes: My version of what I'd like Shelagh's and Patrick's anniversary to be.

The idea was in my head for some time and while I started to write the story I was listening to "The greatest showman" soundtrack. It made me realise how perfectly the song "a million dreams" fit to the story of Shelagh and Patrick, so it became a part of this fanfic.

I hope you enjoy. It'll be a three chapter story. Feedback would be lovely.

All characters belong to Heidi Thomas and Neal Street productions, just borrowing them for some fun.

Thanks to bbcshipper for being my beta and encouraging me to publish this story.

 **A million dreams**

" _A million dreams" The greatest showman soundtrack_

 _I close my eyes and I can see_

 _The world that's waiting up for me_

 _That I call my own_

 _Through the dark, through the door_

 _Through where no one's been before_

 _But it feels like home_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

 _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

 _I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_

 _We can live in a world that we design_

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_

 _The brightest colors fill my head_

 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_

 _I think of what the world could be_

 _A vision of the one I see_

 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

Early spring 1964

Morning at the Turners

She's always been an early riser, always awoken by the slightest dawn. But since she's been with him, she liked to just crawl a little closer to him and doze a little longer until the kids were awake and longed for her attention.

On this day Shelagh woke up with a smile and the warm feeling of being loved in her belly. She was on her side and opened her eyes. He was there, right next to her. The love of her life. Patrick. Today it's been five years since they became husband and wife. A happy end that took it's time. A happy end she longed for for so long, a happy end that she never hoped to dream of.

Shelagh wrapped herself around her sleeping husband and closed her eyes again. Right then the thoughts came back, almost like the dreams that hunted her for so long. The petite blonde was remembering the months where she couldn't actually name her feelings for the smart doctor, him kissing her hand in the community hall kitchen, the never ending swarm of butterflies that followed, her fear of dying without having been able to tell him how she felt, the lonely time in the sanatorium, his letters and the realization that she was not in the wrong place but living the wrong life.

Sleepless nights, so many thoughts, daydreams of a life so unknown to her, so adventurous, it almost drove her insane... it eventually stopped, when he was there years ago on that misty road, when he had found her after she got lost. Patrick, he loved her, and she loved him. They would build a life together. The sleepless nights were followed by dreams, dreams over dreams about how their future could be together.

Shelagh opened her eyes, the sun was creeping through the night skies. She looked once again at her husband. Her dreams might not all have come true in the way she expected them. But after all they built a life, a family together. It might not have been the traditional way, but it was their way. There were some downs and dark times, but there were also so many beautiful moments. Mrs. and Doctor Turner always found their way. And there was one thing Shelagh was very certain and proud of, her family was full of love.

With a smile on her lips she dozed off and was only awoken by the light touches of her husband, his fingers trailing up and down her arm. Patrick looked at her and reacted with the same loving smile she was still wearing. "Good morning my love, happy anniversary!" He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Patrick..." she paused for a brief moment, "Sometimes I can't quite believe this is all true. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not," Patrick poked her and she squeaked, "Psst, not too loud, I'd rather like to enjoy a little bit of my quality time with you."

Shelagh smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. Just now the blonde was wondering why they were still alone. The sun was out, the birds were singing, sure it was already late enough for their kids to be up. She listened and to her surprise Shelagh could hear her daughter talking. "Seems like Angela is telling Teddy stories." A feeling of sheer happiness filled her stomach. Her dream of carring a baby and giving birth took a long time, but in the end they were blessed with a precious baby boy that made their family complete.

Patrick smiled he took his wife closer into his embrace. "Let's hope they are entertaining themselves a little while longer."

The doctor felt blessed. All the nights he lay awake because he dreamed of her. A nun, the forbidden apple, a woman he couldn't have. He wouldn't have thought that five years later everything turned out just the way he dreamed it and he couldn't be more happy. "You know," he looked at the sleepy form next to him, "if that would be a dream indeed, I'd never wanted to wake up again. Because this is the best dream ever. This is our dream. I love you Shelagh."

Looking up at him, she said "I love you, too Patrick Turner." They were closing the gap between them, Shelagh smiled one of those cute smiles, Patrick got lost in her eyes, their lips just a mere millimeter apart.

"Muuuuuuuuummmmmmy!" A cry from the room next door interrupted them. Patrick groaned and rolled his eyes in best Turner style, Shelagh started laughing so hard, that tears were running down her cheeks. He looked quizzically at her, "Why are you laughing? This is serious, I had quite a few other things in mind," his voice dropped a few octaves. But even when she knew what he had in mind and she'd loved to to join him in his activities, Shelagh couldn't stop laughing.

She rolled away from him and looked at the ceiling. "You remember our camping trip? This reminded me of it... you know the time, when things got quite mushy between us, as Timothy would say, and then the kids tent broke down."

"Not funny, not funny at all Mrs. Turner," he pouted, but seeing his wife this way, laughing, happy, glistening in the early morning sunlight, he couldn't but love her. Patrick just managed to give her another peck on the lips, before their daughter once again, tried to catch her mothers attention.

"Mummy, is coming, darling." Shelagh got out of bed and into her dressing gown. Before she left the room, she leaned down to Patrick and kissed him. "I'll make it up to you tonight," The blonde whispered, before she was gone with a giggle.

Patrick laid back in bed. He was wondering what he had done right in the past that he was so lucky, to call this amazing woman his wife. With a look at the door, he made sure she wasn't coming back and leaned over to the drawer of his nightstand and opened it. He got the nicely wrapped box with his present for Shelagh. Usually he was very lame when it came to presents and more so often he forgot to get something prior and his last minute presents were probably never the best choice. But his wonderful wife never complained. Of course she never did. She was the best, too good for him, but she choose him anyways. This year was special, five years, he couldn't quite believe it. So this year he was not going to ruin the day and the surprise by just buying some flowers and chocolates. He was quite proud of himself.

From the hallway Patrick could hear his two younger kids excitingly talking to their mother. With a smile he got up. Yes indeed he was blessed, all his dreams came true. Before the doctor went down to join his family for breakfast, he put the present back in the drawer. He still had to figure out when he was going to give it to her. Patrick would have loved an evening with Shelagh, just the two of them. Or even just a quiet night, after the kids went to bed. He even made sure that he wasn't on call tonight.

But there was no alone time for the two of them. Their family, the nuns and nurses of Nonnatus had insisted of throwing them a little anniversary party. Neither of them could deny them the joy of it. So Shelagh and Patrick agreed on a night at Nonnatus, a family fete. Because other than themselves and their kids, they both had no other family left. Shelagh always considered the members of Nonnatus house her family ever since she joined the order over a decade ago. Patrick somehow was always a part of Nonnatus house as well, but after the wedding he became a real member of the family. And if he had learned something in his life, it would have been, that family and love were the things that mattered the most. So even when he'd loved a quiet night with his wife alone, he was looking forward to the party. And who'd know what the night would hold for them.

Even when it was the day of their fifth wedding anniversary, it was just like any other day. When Patrick came down the stairs into the living area, the scene was just the same as every other morning. Teddy was pushing his porridge around in the bowl, Angela was munching her cornflakes and chatting away and Timothy was sitting at the table more sleeping than awake. Shelagh was trying to get everything in place and everyone ready in time. It was just like any morning when your family contained a grumpy sleepily teenage boy, a happy talkative four year old and a toddler. Patrick was amazed how easy it seemed for Shelagh to get everything organized. He'd never understand, but he didn't have too, he had his wonderful wife. An overly proud smile played around his lips.

Eventually the morning and day would go on, their wedding anniversary or not, they had patients to attend and work to do. They would have wait till tonight for a little celebration. So over his first cup of tea they discussed their plans for the day. From the outside the scene might have seemed chaotic. But thanks to his wonderful wife it was their usual chaotic organized morning routine, that succeeded in everyone being ready in time. Patrick kissed Shelagh goodbye and earned a dramatic eye roll from Timothy before he made his way to the surgery.


	2. 2

Evening at Nonnatus House

 _There's a house we can build_

 _Every room inside is filled_

 _With things from far away_

 _The special things I compile_

 _Each one there to make you smile_

 _On a rainy day_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

 _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_

 _I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_

 _Runaway to a world that we design_

As always, it's been a busy day for the Turners, surgery, midday visits, afternoon clinic. They were needed in the community and they knew it. It was their mission to devote their help and care for those who needed it the most. But somehow today was one of the rare occasions that Patrick actually was on time, when his MG pulled up in front of their house to pick up his family for dinner with the extended family.

When he opened the front door, the doctor was welcomed by the smell of home and the familiar sounds that were so uniquely his family. When they first bought the house, he was a little bit uncertain if it was too big for them. But now it was filled with a warmth that filled his heart with even more love for his family. After his first wife had died, Patrick would have never thought or dreamed that he could be so happy again.

"Hello darling," his wife welcomed him with a warm smile and a kiss, as she always did. "

We're almost ready to go. Teddy just needs a new nappy and Angela is yet not certain with dress will fit tonight's occasion." she sighed. Patrick knew that she didn't liked it very much, when she couldn't manage to be on time.

All he could was laugh a little, he was almost never on time, and the world still spun. "Why don't you help Angela. I wouldn't be a help there anyways and I go and see after Teddy. I think that much I can manage." He kissed her cheek and got his son from where he was playing on the ground with his bricks. Even when it wasn't very common these days, Patrick loved to be involved in taking care for his son. So whenever Shelagh would let him, he'd enjoy a little quality time with Teddy while changing his nappies or bathing him.

A short time later, they all were in the car and drove over to Nonnatus House, where they were all welcomed by their friends. "There you are, come on in," Sister Julienne gave Shelagh and the two younger kids a tight hug and rushed the Turner family inside. All nurses, nuns, the Turners and Fred with his family were sit around the dining table. It just seemed like any other family sitting. Sister Julienne the matron of Nonnatus House like a mother, warm, welcoming, loving. Sister Monica-Joan a little bit noisy, a little confused, just like the weird great-aunt. Nurse Crane like an aunt always a little stern, judging, but meaning good. Fred the uncle that was always up for some fun. And the younger nurses and Sister Winifred just like a bunch of sisters and cousins. And even when more so often they all had different opinions on the world's things, they could count on each other and nothing would ever stop them from supporting each other. They weren't related by blood but yes, they were indeed a family.

With all of them at the table, a very rare occasion that no one was at a delivery at the moment, it was loud. Full of chatter and laughter. So Sister Julienne had to make herself to be noticed when she raised her glass for a toast, "Today we came together here to welcome back Nurse Franklin. It's so good to have you back so well," the superior smiled and Trixie smiled back and had to hold back some tears.

The blonde was so very glad to be back as well. This was her home and she had missed her family terribly. "Thank you so much! All of you, it's so good to be back home. But please enough of me, we've got something so much better to celebrate." Trixie looked over at Shelagh and Patrick and raised her glass as well.

The superior now looked at the Turners to her left, "Nurse Franklin is right. We also have something special to celebrate today. A unique bond of love and respect." A motherly glance washed over her face, before she continued, " I know it wasn't always easy, especially in the beginning, but you've found your way. If we look at you now, we can see what love is and even if He didn't give you an easy start, it was His plan, His path for you after all and the result is so very beautiful. So here's to many more years."

Glasses were raised and clicked, "To Shelagh and Patrick." "To Shelagh and Patrick!" They all joined in.

The doctor's wife was touched by all of this. In the beginning Shelagh wasn't quite sure if she wanted to make such a fuss about her wedding anniversary, but now she was happy that Patrick convinced her to her to share their joy with the family. The blonde looked at her husband and even when she normally was very hesitant to show her affections so openly, Shelagh couldn't resist to simply kiss her husband. The nuns and nurses squealed of joy.

"Oh no, why? We didn't even had dinner yet," Timothy sighed with a slight smile.

He gained a laughter from the others while his father couldn't otherwise but reply: "Because we like to embarrass you." And with that he kissed his wife again, before they all turned their attention to the delicious meal Mrs B. had created.

The Nonnatus family enjoyed their dinner over chatting about Trixies latest travels, their day and recent cases. After they finished the main course and before Mrs. B could provide them with the cake she made for dessert, it was time for Timothy to take the word. He cleared his throat and looked boyish, "Mum, Dad, I know most of the time I seem to be embarrassed when you do all your mushy stuff," he looked from his parents to the others, almost a little bit shy, "But truth to be told. I couldn't be more happy that you've found each other. That you became my mum, that dad finally is happy again, that you gave me Angela and Teddy and that we're a happy family again. Mum you showed us, that love is always there, and never ending, thank you for that... and before I start rambling even more, we've got something for you."

The eldest Turner got a wrapped parcel from his bag and handed it over to his mum. Angela clapped her hands in excitement, "Teddy and I helped Tim. He let us color the pages."

He looked at his little sister and hushed her with a smile, "Yeah you almost ruined it." Shelagh's heart swelled with motherly pride and while Patrick got his son Teddy from her, she started to open the present. It came out a beautiful handmade scrapbook. Everyone was looking at her, while she flipped through the pages. It contained photos of them as a family and surprisingly lots of photos of just Shelagh and Patrick together, doing mushy stuff, not aware of being photographed.

"Where?" the blonde started, but didn't finish, because she was overwhelmed by her feelings.

"You gave me camera, remember? And well most of the time you didn't notice much around you, while your at it," Timothy explained with a played groan.

Shelagh got up and gave her eldest son a bone crushing hug, not caring about his embarrassment.

Patrick mumbled a "Thank you," while patting proud his sons back when he sat down again next to him. The couple viewed their present together and became aware of how in love they looked, and how lucky and in love they were indeed.

On one of the pages Shelagh stopped, "There are even photos of our wedding I've never seen before and there's even a photograph of our first three-legged-race together, where did you get those from?" She turned to the teenager.

"Well let's say I've had some help," he smirked and winked at Trixie. "One of the best memories ever, mum." Wiping away a single tear, the blond looked once again at this particular photo.

There was a nun and a young boy having fun doing the three-legged-race. But she could see so much more, this was her old life, and it was the day that everything changed. The day that he was so weak to kiss her hand. The day that she felt the lump in her belly grew even stronger. The day that she became aware that he felt the same way as she did. The day that she got even more troubled by her own feelings. The day the daydreams started. The day she started to dream about a life, that came true five years ago. Shelagh took Patrick's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Oh you two are just so sweet," Trixie chirped, "But could you please pass over the album, we're dying over here to see you being cute together."

With a blush on her cheeks, she handed the album over, not quite sure if she was ready to share all those very private photos. But then on the other side, this was her family, so it couldn't do her any harm. They all were happy for them after all. The young nurses had a good look at the little book, while Shelagh tried to busy herself and joined Sister Monica-Joan eating the cake Mrs. B had made. Nurse Crane and Patrick got into a discussion over a case, Sister Julienne took delight in the stories that Angela told her. Everyone was enjoying the dessert.

After a while Valerie gasped and tried to suppress a giggle. "You've been a nun?" Lucille asked surprised and put Valerie's thoughts into words.

The blush on the doctor's wife's cheeks crept a little higher and took a darker shade. She wasn't hiding her past, she wasn't ashamed of it. But somehow they never talked about it either.

Nonnatus House newest additions looked around in the room, "Oh sure, you all know about it, I'm sorry," Valerie excused herself.

Phyllis rose to speak, "Well yes and no. I didn't know for certain until just now, I'd say. When I arrived at Nonnatus house the Turners were already married. But I had my suspicions. Because in the books I found the notes of a certain Sister Bernadette. And Sister Monica-Joan enlightened me with all the stories of this young exceptional midwife. Well after no one talked about where she went and everyone spoke about Shelagh being a midwife herself, but I couldn't find her in the books. I made the math."

There was a brief pause, before Trixie spoke, "Well I'd say in the end you found the right path for you. You look so happy, the both of you do." Shelagh thankfully smiled.

"I'm still very proud of myself to have been able to get you out of that habit." Patrick joked, but seeing the dark shade of pink on his wife's cheeks made him regret his comment instantly. "Sorry dear."

"No it's alright," she smiled a little insecure. "Yes after I finished nursing school I joined the order as a postulant. I felt a calling and reacted upon it. Then He changed His plan for me and I went another path. I took me some time to figure out what He wanted from me, thankfully in the end I knew what I had to do. But don't let Patrick persuade you that he swiped me out of the habit. It was my decision before I even could be sure where it would end. Not that I'm not happy about the outcome." Shelagh looked full of love at him, "And don't think we were hiding it from you. It's just, well it doesn't matter anymore. I left Sister Bernadette behind and became Shelagh again."

Valerie, Lucille and Phyllis nodded and were happy that the doctor's wife felt safe enough with them to share her story.

Another short silence followed before an overly excited Angela jump from Sister Juliennes lap and run over to her older brother, "Tim'thy, is now the time for the big surprise?" The blonde girl jumped up and down fussily.

Patrick looked at his son, while Shelagh got her daughter in a tight embrace. "Another surprise? You're doing well son."

"Well yes, another surprise, well kind of."

Angela couldn't wait any longer, "Oh Tim'thy you're so lame. Mummy the big surprise is, that we're having a sleepover at Sis Julie tonight!" She jumped from her mothers lap and run back to the Sister.

The couple looked at each other, then at her son, back at Sister Julienne who smiled warm. "Yes indeed. See it as a present from all of us to you. Unfortunately we can't send you on holidays because you're so needed here. But we thought some time alone would be appreciated likewise."

"But we can't leave the kids with you, it's too much to ask for."

"Mum, you can't give back a present."

"Timothy is right darling, we can't deny them the happiness of giving us their present," Patrick jumped in, and thanked God for everything. It seemed like they would have some time just by themselves after all.

His wife eventually agreed with a heavy heart, because it would be the first night that they spend without their youngest son. But when she looked around and saw their friends' faces, there was only one other thing that was bothering her. Shelagh was pretty sure that at least every adult around the table had a pretty good clue on what would probably happening tonight. She tried to hide another blush.

After this unforeseen possibility came up, Patrick almost couldn't wait to get home. Luckily for him, it was already rather late and Angela and Teddy were tired after an exciting evening.

"Seems like the little princess and the little prince are ready to visit the land of dreams," Sister Julienne rose, "Go and say goodnight Angel girl."

The little girl did as she was told and said goodbye to her parents. The matron got her little brother from his father's tide embrace. "Goodnight Shelagh, Patrick. May you have a peaceful night." Sister Julienne dismissed herself and the children and left the room. Shelagh melancholy followed them with her eyes.

"Let's go home then," her husband whispered into her ear, before he spoke a little louder, "They will be alright, darling. They are with a bunch of the best nurses and midwives we both know. They couldn't be better taken care of."

She tried to force a steady smile and stood up.

"Yes, we've got everything in control," Trixie tried to usher the Turners out into the night, "And if one of them gets a little homesick, Timothy is here to make it all better. They're going to be alright. Go and have some fun," she suppressed a giggle, winked at Shelagh and gave her friend a tight and knowing hug.

Timothy had followed them outside, "Yes mum, just go. Be all mushy with each other. That was the plan." He laughed and gave his parents also a hug, and they thanked him again, before they got in the car and drove home.


	3. 3

Night at the Turners

 _However big, however small_

 _Let me be part of it all_

 _Share your dreams with me_

 _You may be right, you may be wrong_

 _But say that you'll bring me along_

 _To the world you see_

 _To the world I close my eyes to see_

 _I close my eyes to see_

 _Every night I lie in bed_

 _The brightest colors fill my head_

 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_

 _A million dreams, a million dreams_

 _I think of what the world could be_

 _A vision of the one I see_

 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

The ride home was quiet. Shelagh was deep in her thoughts, it was very hard on her to leave the kids behind, even when she knew that they were safe at Nonnatus house. "What if Teddy isn't settling down, or Angela sees a squirrel in the garden?"

"Sweetheart, it's already dark outside, so I'm sure Angela will be fine. And for Teddy, he'll be alright as well. Don't worry. And it's like Trixie said, Timothy is right with them, so they aren't without family. And we didn't leave the kids with strangers, the kids adore Sister Julienne. She's as much a grandmother to Angela and Teddy as she's a motherly figure for you," Patrick tried to calm her down. The blond nodded and thanked him with a forced smile for his efforts.

When they arrived at their house, he got out of the car and opened the door for her, "We're home darling. Let's get inside." After the doctor let them in and closed the door behind them, they got out of their coats he looked at his wife. Some little wrinkles had formed on his wives forehead, he tried to smooth them with his fingers and kissed the spot, "Don't worry darling. They're going to be alright tonight, but I'm not sure if I'll be okay, when we won't use this night properly."

Patrick winked at her and Shelagh found her smile again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright. But how about you make us some tea and I'm going to fill us a bath?" The blonde kissed him and went to the kitchen, while he sprinted up the stairs.

Patrick understood his wife's sorrows about being separated from their kids, but he swore to himself that he would do his best to get her to think about other things. So candles were lit in the bedroom and the en-suite, he run a bath with one of her favorite bubble bath and put their song onto the wireless. Before he went to the bathroom, he had a quick look around and was rather proud of himself. Then the doctor got himself undressed before he sunk into the warm awaiting water.

A short time later Shelagh joined her husband upstairs, already gone were the sad feelings, replaced by excitement about a night full of quality time with the love of her life. The tea was set onto the little cabinet by the bathtub. Patrick was already waiting and helped her to get into the bath. She nestled against him, her back on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He started to put chaste kisses along her neck. Both had their eyes closed, lulled by the soft scent of lavender and lemon grass and the music playing quiet in the bedroom, they were taking in the moment of peace. The tea long forgotten.

They spent some time together in tub, just enjoying the relaxing water and each others company. Patrick massaged Shelagh's back and tried to loosen up some hardening spots that had formed there. She worried too much sometimes, it seemed the weight of the world was always on her shoulders. But oh how he loved her for being so passionate about everything. A quiet moan escaped her, and it was the loveliest sound of all.

After the water had gone cold Patrick got out first, wrapping himself in a towel and offering another one and a helping hand to his wife. As he wrapped the fluffy towel around her, he turned the small figure in front of him, so that they were facing each other. The doctor couldn't resist finally being able to properly kissing her. Patrick took her head in his hands, smiling at his beautiful wife and leaned in. The kiss started slowly but deepened soon, his hands exploring her back causing the towel to drop. "Sorry," whispering he tried to pick it up again.

Shelagh stopped him, "Who said that we need to be covered in clothes or towels tonight?" With a girlish grin her hands started wandering as well and she managed to open his towel which followed hers on the floor.

"Oh, do you wait Mrs. Turner," he mocked, and while she was running into their bedroom, followed by him he started to attack her with kisses and tickles as a revenge.

Later that night they lay in bed, tangled in their sheets and in a tight embrace. Happily Shelagh drew lazy circles on Patrick's chest with her finger tips, her head resting on his shoulder. Tonight they blissfully took their time making love. "I must admit, it was a very good present. Not having to fear to be interrupted by Teddy being awaken," she kissed his chin. "The only thing is, I'm not sure how I can go to Nonnatus House tomorrow morning."

Her husband looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I'm afraid I don't understand?"

Shelagh tried to hide her face at his chest, she felt a little embarrassed, "Didn't you see they way Trixie looked at us? They know what we were doing tonight."

He was amused at how innocent his wife still could be sometimes, "You know, they probably know that we aren't only sleeping all night every night. Or if I think about it at other times at some days," He smirked and continued, "You know, they are midwives and as much as Teddy is our little miracle, he's not just that much of a miracle." Patrick couldn't hide his laughter.

She playfully slapped him. "I know, but still. Well never mind. I wouldn't change a thing we did tonight."

"That much I hope my darling," he kissed her forehead.

They enjoyed being together, not bothering about being called out by one of the children having a nightmare or a patient in need. After a while Patrick tried to untangle himself from Shelagh, who wasn't so pleased about it. "What are you doing?" she chunted.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her, before he leaned over and got the little present out of the nightstand to hand it over to his wife. "I've got you something."

Shelagh looked at him with big bright eyes and was surprised. "I know that I don't say it often enough, but you're my world Shelagh and I am so very glad that you chose me over Him. A life that gave you security and meaning, for a life with me and an road unknown to travel. You healed me, you are a wonderful mother to our children and I don't even know I'd cope with the surgery or the maternity home without you. Without you my darling I'm nothing, I'd be lost. So thank you Shelagh for being my wife, for loving me without doubt and always being by my side."

"Oh Patrick..." a soft whisper was all she could manage before she kissed him lovingly. "I love you too, and I've never regretted to have chosen this life with you by my side."

They both smiled at each other and got lost in their own world. But then he remembered the present, "Open it, sweetheart. I hope you like it." The blonde sat up in bed and started to open the wrapping paper slowly, so it wouldn't get destroyed. "You know, you can be a real tease Mrs. Turner." Patrick joked. All the sudden he couldn't deal with the excitement if she'd liked. To spare him any more fuss, she hurried a little bit more. When Shelagh was done unpacking it, she was indeed surprised.

The box hold a beautiful necklace, the pendant consisted of four silver rings that had their wedding date and the names of the children engraved. "This is so beautiful, thank you Patrick!"

"Just as beautiful as your are!"

He helped her to put the necklace on and got rewarded with another kiss and even more cuddles. So they sunk back into the cushions. Her head resting once again on his shoulders, her favorite place. The doctor looked at her, his left hand smoothing her hair, his right one playing with her wedding band on her left hand on his chest. "If the world would go down now, I wouldn't mind, I couldn't be more happy. All my dreams have come true."

"Oh Patrick, you're such a dramatist. The world won't get down and we'll have all the time... well at least tonight." She winked at him and he couldn't deny her more of his time, devotion, love and another round of passionate but slow love making. Who'd know when they'd have all the time in the world again.

THE END

Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
